


Cursebreaking

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Prompts Weekly [23]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M, dubcon, implied Yakov/Lilia - Freeform, referenced Michemil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Michele was at Lilia's place looking for Mila's cell phone when he heard Lilia screaming.  Next time, he is just having faith that Lilia is enough of a badass to handle whatever it is that's making her scream, because he is never going to recover from this one.





	Cursebreaking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Prompts Weekly 3/19  
> Pairing: Lilia Baranovskaya/Yuri Plisetsky/Michele Crispino  
> Prompts:  
>  **“Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion”**  
>  **Thrill**  
>  **Terrible Secret**  
>  **Pity**  
>  **Fuck or die**

Michele did not want to know anything more about what he was seeing. Any second now, he was going to get his feet working again, and he would back out of the room as quietly as he could until he was far enough away to begin running for his life. Any second now, really. It would sure be great if that second would hurry up and get here, though. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take – and he really didn’t want to know what happened if Lilia opened her eyes and saw him watching her.

Her eyes opened, and Michele ran for it. All he could do was hope.

It didn’t work. He’d barely made it outside before he felt someone grabbing his arm. “Come with me,” Lilia said.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t… I thought I was hearing something completely different, and…”

A ghost of a smile crossed Lilia’s face. “Don’t worry, Michele. I’m not mad at you. The thing is, I really cannot let you go anywhere near your sister right now.”

“What? What’s Sara got to do with this?”

“Yuri’s boyfriend is visiting him, and he apparently ran afoul of someone who really doesn’t like him. He was cursed with a very nasty spell.”

“Okay, and that has anything to do with me or Sara because…?”

“Because this particular nasty spell has passed on to you now, and if you went back to Sara right now, you wouldn’t have much choice about it. I doubt she would ever forgive you, especially if you couldn’t even explain the spell to her.”

“Um… I’m not sure… much choice about _what_?”

Lilia rapped at a door. Yuri opened it. “What, Lilia? Otabek’s already suffered enough, don’t you think? Considering this isn’t even his fault?”

Lilia raised an eyebrow at him. “You’ve forgiven him, then?”

“I didn’t realize there was anything _to_ forgive until you barged in on us and I realized what was actually happening. Not like it’s the first time we’ve fucked, I just thought he’d missed me that much. Still not pissed at Beka. This isn’t his fault, and I’m not letting you do anything to him.” Yuri paused and jerked a thumb at Michele. “The hell’s he doing here?”

“He’s been affected by the curse.”

“ _Fuck_. Okay. Let me tell Beka. Given the circumstances, I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“Lilia, are you going to tell me what’s going on now?” Michele asked as Yuri’s footsteps disappeared.

“Otabek was affected by a curse.”

“You mentioned that. What’s the curse?”

“The next time you’re with someone you love, you won’t be able to control yourself. Holding yourself back will feel like drowning, and the other person is the oxygen you need to live. It doesn’t distinguish between types of love.”

“Huh?”

“If you can’t break the curse, next time you’re around someone you love – like Sara – you would force them into sex. Holding back wouldn’t just feel like drowning. You would die in minutes.”

Michele shuddered. “I would never do that to Sara. I’d let myself drown.”

“Are you so certain that you’re willing to take the risk?”

Fuck. No. He really wasn't, now that Lilia mentioned it. “What other choice is there? I can’t avoid the people I love forever.”

“No, but there are ways to break the curse. Otabek broke his with Yuri. I haven’t broken mine yet, but I’ve made plans to. You need to break yours.”

“I thought you loved Yuri. Like a son or something, but if it doesn’t care about the type of love, then why aren’t you jumping him?”

“Since he’s the reason I got the curse, it doesn’t work with him.”

“How’d he curse you?” Did Michele want to know…?

“I was passing by and Otabek didn’t quite get the door closed before he was on Yuri. I heard Yuri screaming and, much like you earlier, decided to investigate. I regretted it immediately. Then Otabek explained the curse, and I regretted it more.”

“So how do I break this?”

“Well, you have two choices that I know of. You could call Sara, explain the situation to her, and see if she would be willing to go through with it.”

“No.”

Lilia didn’t seem surprised by the interruption. “Or you could temporarily fall in love with someone, just long enough to break the curse with them. Unless there’s someone else you love who’s close enough to get here in a reasonable time, that’s what you’re going to have to go with.”

That… probably wasn’t going to work, either. Even if he did call Emil and explain everything and ask him, it would still feel wrong. “Who, though? You, since you’ve got the curse, too?”

“No, not me. It wouldn’t work, since you got cursed because of me. Like I said earlier, I’ve got a plan in place. But since I’m already cursed, I can stand guard and make sure you don’t curse anyone else.”

“Me.” Michele jumped a little as Yuri came back out, letting the door slam closed behind him. “Beka knows what’s happening and why, don’t worry about him. He’d do it himself, if he didn’t think you hated him for that time you caught Sara helping him fix his costume at Skate America.”

“I don’t hate him. I’d forgotten about that. You’re okay with doing this?”

“Yeah. I trust Lilia to have this shit wear off properly, and you’re not gonna be a dick about this. Come on.” Yuri grabbed Michele’s hand and dragged him back upstairs.

Lilia handed Michele a potion. “This is highly alcoholic. It does not contain anything that will get you in trouble on a drug test, even if you get called in for one today. It causes a purely sexual form of love, and will wear off with the alcohol. An hour, maybe two, and whatever you feel for Yuri will be entirely your own again.” Lilia left the room, and Michele held out the flask to Yuri.

Yuri shook his head. “I don’t have to love you at all. I’m nineteen, if you want me to get it up it will happen. There’s no worry about consent or anything. Just drink up.”

“You know this is a stupid plan, right?”

“Good thing I didn’t ask your opinion. Stupid or not, it’s the only plan that’s gonna work.”

“Well. In that case.” Michele tipped the flask to Yuri in a mock-toast and drank the entire thing in one go. It tasted awful, but he ignored that and focused on Yuri. The golden-haired angel. “Wow, you’re beautiful. How have I never noticed…?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Just shut up and fuck me.”


End file.
